Afraid of
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Sampai sekarang... rasa takut itu masih ada, Ino...


"Paman Sasuke itu keren ya…" Chouchou mulai memikirkan ayah orang lain lagi. Inojin dan Shikadai sama-sama membuang nafas.

"Ayahmu juga keren tahu" beritahu Shikadai. "Keren darimananya? Dia gendut," kata Chouchou. "Kau pikir kau langsing?" sindir Inojin.

"Oh ya Inojin, ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku dan Sarada bertukar cerita tentang ayahku dan dia loh," Chouchou menoleh pada sahabatnya yang kalem itu. "Hmm. Lalu?" tanya Inojin.

"Sarada bilang, katanya ibunya dan ibumu dulu bersaing ketat untuk mendapatkan paman Sasuke," ujar Chouchou sambil memakan kripik kentangnya. "Kalau itu sih aku juga sudah dengar," tukas Shikadai.

"Tapi katanya, bibi Ino sakit hati karena paman Sasuke lebih memilih bibi Sakura. Makanya bibi Ino terpaksa menikah dengan paman Sai,"

Jleb

Inojin berhenti berjalan, pun dengan Shikadai. Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan pulang dari akademi bersama-sama. Rumah mereka satu arah dan agak berdekatan.

Chouchou pun ikut berhenti. "Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya polos. "Kau bodoh sekali, Chouchou," Shikadai yang menjawab. "Hah?" Chouchou tak mengerti. "Ayo jalan, Inojin" Shikadai menarik tangan teman pirangnya itu.

Mereka bertiga kembali jalan bersama. Tapi kali ini wajah Inojin cemberut. Chouchou sama sekali tak peka.

"Yhaa, toh paman Sai juga lumayan, dia kan agak mirip paman Sasuke," Chouchou mulai lagi. "Tapi tetap saja ya, paman Sasuke lebih keren dari pria dewasa manapun. Pantas saja ibumu dan ibunya Sarada berebut untuk mendapatkan hati paman Sasuke," Chouchou meneruskan puja-pujinya pada ayahnya Sarada itu.

"Cukup!" Inojin tak tahan lagi. Ia benci mendengar ayahnya dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Shikadai dan Chouchou mematung, menatap Inojin yang jarang terlihat marah.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, gendut! Daripada mengurusi orang lain, lebih baik pergunakan tenagamu untuk membakar lemak di perutmu yang berlipat-lipat itu!"

Setelah mengejek satu-satunya teman perempuan di timnya itu, Inojin berlari menjauh. Hatinya terasa sakit membayangkan ayahnya.

Inojin pulang cepat. Ia mengacuhkan Chouchou. Rasanya kesal sekali melihat anak perempuan bertubuh gendut itu. Shikadai hanya bisa diam. Yahh seorang Nara memang tak terlalu minat ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Ibu, aku pulang!" seru Inojin setibanya di rumah yang merangkap toko bunga warisan almarhum kakeknya.

"Selamat datang, sayang," balas Ino dari dalam dapur.

Inojin cepat-cepat menghampiri ibunya. "Ibu, aku mau bertanya sesuatu," Inojin bicara sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang. "Hm? Bicara apa sayang? Kau kenapa?" Ino agak heran melihat tingkah putranya seperti ini.

"Ibu…" Inojin mendongak, menatap mata yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya. Ino menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "Ada apa? Cepat katakan. Ibu sedang memasak untuk makan malam, kau tahu kan?"

"Ibu, apa ibu menikahi ayah dengan terpaksa?"

"Hah?!"

"Bukannya dulu ibu pernah suka dengan paman Sasuke? Kan paman Sasuke menikah dengan bibi Sakura, jadi… apa ibu patah hati lalu terpaksa menikah dengan ayah?"

 _Astaga… Lelucon macam apa ini? Kenapa seperti jadi drama begini? Apa Inojin habis menonton dorama bersama teman-temannya?_

Rasanya kepala Ino langsung mendidih mendengar putra semata wayangnya bertanya begitu. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Demi Kami-sama, Inojin masih anak-anak, tahu dari mana ia tentang teori patah hati?

Ino segera mematikan kompor. Ada yang lebih mendesak disini. Putra tercintanya bertanya seolah ia terpaksa menikah dengan suaminya hanya karena ia ditolak oleh sang pria terakhir Uchiha. Yang benar saja!

"Inojin, begini," Ino menarik tangan Inojin. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi meja makan. Inojin menunggu penjelasan ibunya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu hah?" Ino mulai bicara. Tanduknya ia tahan untuk keluar. Rasanya gatal sekali menahan tanduk tak kasat mata itu.

"Chouchou," jawab Inojin dengan wajah polos.

"Ibu tegaskan hanya satu kali jadi dengar baik-baik,"

"Iya, bu…"

"Ibu hanya mencintai Ayahmu. Sai. Yahh dulu memang ibu pernah suka dengan si Uchiha sombong itu. Tapi itu dulu waktu ibu masih seumuran denganmu. Itu hanya cinta monyet konyol yang tak ada artinya saat ibu dewasa,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Ibu tidak sakit hati saat paman Sasuke menikah dengan bibi Sakura?"

"Yang benar saja! Ibu lebih duluan menikah daripada si jidat itu, tahu!"

"Hah?"

"Apanya?"

"Si jidat… itu siapa, bu?"

"Sakura Haruno,"

"Oh, bibi Sakura…"

"Ya.. Jadi jangan pernah meragukan cinta ibu pada ayahmu. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang ibu cintai sekarang dan selamanya," mata Ino berapi-api.

"Benarkah itu, Ino-chan?"

Serentak, kedua kepala pirang itu menoleh ke asal suara.

Sai sedang tersenyum geli di pintu dapur.

"Ayah!" Inojin beranjak dari duduk dan segera berlari menuju ayahnya. Belum sampai tangannya memeluk ayahnya, Sai lebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Inojin dan menggendongnya di depan tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang, Ayah," Inojin memeluk leher ayahnya erat. "Kau mengagetkanku," Ino berdiri dan ikut menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Hmm…" Sai menggumam tak jelas.

"Yaa selamat datang, suami tampanku," seulas senyum manis terbentuk di wajah cantik Ino.

Sai pun ikut tersenyum. "Aku memberi salam dua kali tapi tak ada jawaban, jadi aku langsung kesini dan sepertinya… ada pembicaraan serius antara ibu dan anak lelaki,"

"Yayaya.. Chouchou bilang, ibu dulu pernah suka pada paman Sasuke. Tapi karena paman Sasuke lebih menyukai bibi Sakura, makanya ibu patah hati lalu terpaksa menikah dengan ayah…" Inojin berkata dengan wajah murung.

Sai mengangkat alisnya, Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Inojin, ibu sudah bilang itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ibu lakukan. Ya ampun mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku mual.. Jadi jangan pernah membahas hal itu lagi karena kalau tidak, ibu akan muntah," Ino berkata dengan tegas. Inojin mengangguk. "Baik, bu. "

"Nah sekarang ayo turun dari ayahmu. Dia lelah sehabis dari misi. Kau itu semakin berat, tahu!" kata Ino lagi. Inojin pun turun dari gendongan ayahnya.

Setelah kaki kecilnya menyentuh tanah, Inojin terdiam memandang wajah ibu dan ayahnya.

"Kau kenapa, anak manis?" Sai bertanya dengan senyum hangat.

"Aku…."

Ayah dan ibunya menunggu sabar.

"Aku sangat sayang pada kalian berdua!" Inojin memeluk pinggang kedua orangtuanya dengan cepat.

Sai dan Ino agak terkejut. Sedetik, mereka kemudian tersenyum. Tak menyangka akan momen menyenangkan ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya, kami juga sangat menyayangimu," tangan Sai membelai-belai rambut pirang halus kesukaannya. "Nah, sekarang cepat mandi kalian berdua. Malam ini aku harus ke kantor, ada pergantian shift mendadak," Ino tak mau berlarut-larut dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

Hangat dan manis memang, tapi Ibiki-sensei mana mau tahu alasan Ino kalau ia datang terlambat.

"Baik, bu," untungnya Inojin anak yang sangat penurut, tidak seperti anak kedua sahabatnya, Shikadai si pemalas, tentu saja, dan si Chouchou tukang makan, yang juga tentu saja.

Inojin melepas pelukannya dan melesat pergi ke lantai atas, tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

"Hmm.. Kau masuk malam, sayang?"

Kini tinggal Sai dan Ino berdua di lantai bawah. Ino mengangguk, menatap Sai yang baru pulang dari misi selama dua minggu di Otogakure.

"Bagaimana misinya? Berhasil?"

"Yah lumayan,"

"Apa maksudmu lumayan?"

"Pihak musuh sudah ditangkap tapi ada dua orang yang kabur, sulit sekali melacak mereka, jadi akan ada misi lanjutan untuk mencari sisa komplotan itu,"

"Oh…"

"Daripada itu, Ino-chan…"

"Apa?"

"Hmm kau tahu…"

Sai merangkul Ino, istrinya, menuntunnya ke arah kamar mereka. "Jangan macam-macam Sai, aku harus memasak untuk makan malammu nanti bersama Inojin," Ino berusaha melepas rangkulan penuh makna dari suami pucatnya itu.

"Makan malam bisa dicari diluar," Sai menyeringai, Ino tahu betul seringai macam apa itu.

Terpaksa Ino mengalah. Langkah kakinya mengikuti arahan sang suami.

Pintu kamar menutup rapat. Sai mendudukkan Ino di sisi ranjang.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan anak kita," Sai memulai obrolan. Ia memeluk Ino dari belakang dan dagunya bertopang di bahu Ino.

"Percakapan yang mana?"

"Hmmm yang tentang kau bilang kalau kau hanya mencintaiku sekarang dan untuk selamanya…" mata Sai mulai menerawang.

"Ya, itu benar. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku dulu menerima lamaranmu?" Ino tersenyum kecil mengenang saat itu.

"Hmm… Tahukah kau, Ino… Sampai detik ini… aku… entah kenapa selalu merasa takut…." suara Sai melirih. Ino spontan menoleh untuk melihat wajah Sai. "Apa maksudmu, anata? Kau takut apa memangnya?" Ino bertanya cemas.

Dulu, sebelum mereka berkencan, Ino pernah menyelamatkan Sai dari pengaruh genjutsu Gengou. Ino masuk ke dalam pikiran Sai. Yang ada hanya kegelapan, keheningan, dan kehampaan.

Ino mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Sai. Genjutsu pihak musuh merupakan tingkatan tinggi. Sesuatu dalam hatinya tak bisa membiarkan Sai. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa menyelamatkan mantan Anbu Ne itu.

Pikiran Sai sangat hampa. Ino ingat, bagaimana ia menemukan Sai dalam pikiran lelaki itu sendiri. Sai terduduk sambil menangis, dipenuhi ketakutan dan kesendirian. Hati Ino ikut terseret ke jurang penderitaan dalam diam yang dialami Sai selama ini.

Sejak itu Ino berjanji tak akan membuat Sai merasa takut dan kesepian lagi. Ia berjanji di depan makam ayahnya dan di depan makam guru Asuma, bahwa dirinya akan selalu menjadi alasan kebahagiaan untuk seorang Sai.

Terlalu percaya diri memang, tapi yahh dia kan Ino Yamanaka…

"Sai-kun, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu… Apa yang kau takuti?" Kini Ino sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan lelaki berkulit pucat yang hampir 10 tahun menemaninya. Jari jemari lentik Ino menangkup wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Sai menghela nafas.

Sejujurnya Ino takut. Apa janjinya tak bisa ditepati? Apa yang masih ditakuti Sai? Ino tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau jiwa Sai ternyata masih kelam, sama seperti dulu.

"Kau ingat tidak? Dulu aku pernah bertanya padamu, persis seperti yang ditanyakan Inojin tadi…"

"Hah?"

Sai memegang kedua tangan Ino. "Yang… 'Apakah kau menjadikanku kekasihmu hanya karena aku mirip Sasuke?'"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dasar buang-buang waktu!"

Ino menarik kedua pipi Sai sangat lebar. "A, a-duh, duhhh…" Sai meringis, ia menahan pergerakan tangan Ino yang makin menarik lebar pipinya.

"Pertanyaanmu itu sudah ku jawab 10 yang lalu, bodoh!"

"T-tapii…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aarrggghhh..! Kukira kau masih takut seperti dulu!" Ino makin ganas mencubit pipi Sai. Sudah capek-capek khawatir,,, ternyata hanya itu ketakutannya.

"Ino, berhenti!" Sai melepas tangan Ino dari pipinya yang kini sudah merah, bukan karena malu tersipu tapi karena Ino yang tega mencubit sedemikian sakitnya.

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu lagi, Sai. Itu membuatku naik darah," Ino bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Bahkan anak kita berpikir kau menjadikanku hanya sebagai pelarian…" Sai murung, wajahnya tertekuk. Ino meliriknya, lalu menyisipkan diri ke pelukan Sai.

"Sudahlah sayang. Kita sudah menikah selama hampir 10 tahun. Aku tak pernah sejahat itu, menjadikan lelaki yang kupilih sebagai suamiku, hanyalah sebagai pelarian dari si Uchiha sombong itu," Ino berkata lembut.

"Tapi aku merasa menjadi bayang-bayangnya… Banyak sekali orang yang bilang aku mirip dengannya,"

Ino mendongak. "Orang-orang itu bodoh. Dan buta. Mereka tak bisa melihat kalau kau jauh lebih tampan daripada si rambut pantat ayam itu," Ino tersenyum lucu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar julukan konyol untuk Sasuke.

"..."

"Hei kenapa kau diam?"

"Tak apa,"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku tak apa. Sungguh."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi ku tanya kau sekali lagi. Apa kau masih merasa takut?"

Sai menatap Ino dalam-dalam. "Aku tak bisa mencegahnya, Ino. Rasa takut itu tiba-tiba saja muncul,"

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya kau takuti, anata?" Ino mengernyit bingung.

"Hmm aku takut suatu hari nanti kau akan meninggalkanku demi Sasuke," lirih Sai.

Ino membelalak. "Yaa ampun Saiii!" Ino kembali mencubit pipi Sai. "Apa?" Sai menahan sakitnya.

"Akan kupastikan, suatu hari nanti itu tak akan pernah ada!" kata Ino gemas.

Sai terdiam. Matanya memandang istrinya yang ia tahu pasti siapa cinta pertamanya. Si kembarannya dari klan Uchiha.

Huhh.. Padahal sudah hampir 10 tahun. Tapi kenapa rasa cemburu itu masih tetap ada? Ia dan Sasuke bahkan kadang menjalani misi bersama. Tapi, tetap saja… rasa takut kehilangan Ino tak bisa dicegah.

Tiap ia melihat wajah lelaki dingin itu, ia ingat Ino. Betapa istrinya dulu begitu memuja lelaki ini. Cemburu pun tak terelakkan.

Rasanya sakit. Ia selalu menahannya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah memperpanjang rasa cemas ini. Sai menelan bulat-bulat omongan Ino yang berkata betapa Sai lebih baik dari si mantan kriminal jahat itu (maaf Sakura, tapi suamimu memang begitu kan?).

Tapi mendengar pertanyaan anaknya tadi, Inojin rupanya juga meragukan perasaan ibunya pada ayahnya, barulah rasa takut ini tak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi. Sai harus mengungkapkan beban di hatinya yg selalu merasa bahwa ia hanyalah… masih menjadi bayang-bayang dari lelaki Uchiha terakhir itu..

"Sai…"

Sai kembali ke dunia nyata. Wajah cantik bak bidadari terpampang jelas di dekatnya. Ino memang cantik. Siapa sangka Sai yang yatim piatu, tak jelas asal usulnya, bisa mendapat istri secantik dan sehebat ini?

"Hmm…."

"Hei, percayalah padaku. Kau lihat sendiri kan, aku berjanji di depan makam ayah dan guruku kalau tangankulah yang akan selalu menuntun tangan ini untuk meraih kebahagiaan," Ino memegang kedua tangan Sai, lalu menautkan jari kemari mereka berdua. Jari jemari yang sama-sama lentik, milik seniman pelukis dan seniman florist.

"Hmm yahh aku percaya padamu," akhirnya Sai tersenyum. Ino sangat senang melihat senyum manis suaminya itu. Kadang Ino tak percaya, dirinya bisa mendapat pasangan sehidup semati yang sebegini tampannya, jauh lebih indah daripada si suaminya forehead itu.

"Tapi aku minta pembuktiannya…" Sai dengan cepat mendorong Ino hingga wanitanya kini rebah di atas kasur empuk..

"A-ap…"

:#=:)4) /%=€¡¬°} ;®{] \¢;§°¡¿™¢[

"Bukannya Inojin itu pembuktiannya?" Ino masih berusaha menghalau Sai. "Bilang saja kau mau cari alasan," Sai berhenti sejenak. Wajah Ino memerah.

"Kau belum mandi, tahu! Kau baru pulang dari misi dan…"

"Kalau begitu ayo di kamar mandi," Sai tersenyum senang. Kesukaannya. Sial, Ino malah mengingatkannya.

Selesai. Hahahaa

Reviewnya dong?

? ﾟﾘﾁ?

Sedikit lanjutan

"Kalian ini jangan malas! Generasi sekarang kenapa santai sekali?! Di jaman kami dulu, hampir tiap hari kami latihan!"

Ino berteriak-teriak menghadapi trio Ino-Shika-Chou yang baru. Di samping Ino ada Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai.

"Tentu saja, di jaman kalian kan ada perang dunia Shinobi ke empat," Shikadai menyahut malas.

"Jadi kalau tidak ada perang, kalian santai dan tidak usah latihan ya?" Ino tersenyum dibuat-buat. Inojin menunduk, ia tahu pasti arti senyum ibunya itu.

"Yahh bisa dibilang begitu, bibi," kali ini Chouchou yang menyahut.

Aura kemarahan langsung menguar dari tubuh sang kepala klan Yamanaka.

Bletak! Bletak!

"Ufhh sakit sekali…" Shikadai meringis sambil mengelus-elus benjol yang mencuat di kepalanya.

"Bibi curang! Kenapa Inojin tidak dipukul?" Chouchou meringis kesakitan juga.

"Tentu saja tidak! Inojin kan anak baik, bukan tukang kabur seperti kalian!" Ino membanggakan anaknya sendiri di depan teman-temannya.

"Ayah, kau tak membelaku?" Shikadai kesal ayahnya hanya menguap malas sedari tadi. "Kau mau ku tambahi benjolan di kepalamu itu?" Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Apa?" sahut Nara Junior tak percaya.

Shikamaru maju 2 langkah mendekati Ino. "Kalian ini generasi baru trio Ino-Shika-Chou. Generasi kami telah lewat, dan kami mampu mengembangkan teknik-teknik baru yang lebih baik. Formasi ini turun temurun dan terkenal sangat berjasa di seluruh dunia Shinobi. Kalian anak-anak kami, tentu saja kami mengharapkan yang lebih baik terjadi di generasi baru ini!" Shikamaru berceramah panjang lebar untuk ukuran orang pemalas.

Shikadai melengos. Kalau sudah begini, pulang nanti ibunya yang galak itu akan turut memarahinya. Tentu saja laporan dari si ibunya Inojin itu dan juga… ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah, kau pasti akan membelaku kan?" Chouchou menatap penuh harap pada Ayahnya yang kadang tak ia banggakan pada teman-temannya.

"Hmm kau pantas mendapatkannya, nak," Chouji tersenyum palsu. Pupus sudah harapan Chouchou. Menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, anak-anak. Mari kita mulai saja latihannya, Ino," Sai melangkah maju, berdiri tepat di samping Ino. Ia tersenyum manis, kontras dengan wajah istrinya.

Di bawah matahari sore, Chouchou terpana. Gadis gemuk itu memang tahu kalau paman Sasuke punya kembaran yang tak sedarah yaitu ayahnya Inojin. Dulu ia selalu berpikir kalau paman Sasuke-lah pria terkeren di Konoha. Tapi melihat paman Sai tersenyum seperti itu… paman Sasuke jadi terlihat abu-abu, tak ada apa-apanya dengan paman Sai.

"Huahh…" Chouchou terperangah tanpa sadar. Shikadai dan Inojin refleks menoleh pada satu-satunya perempuan di tim mereka.

"Kau kenapa, gendut?" tanya Shikadai. Chouchou menggeleng, tanpa melihat ke arah Shikadai. Matanya terus tertuju pada Sai. "Tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita mulai latihannya, paman Sai!" serunya bersemangat.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Apa artinya ini? Si Chouchou naksir suaminya? Bukan dengan anaknya saja?

"Dengan senang hati, gadis kecil," Ino yang menjawab. Shikamaru mendengus, begitu juga dengan Chouji.

"Aku sibuk di kantor Hokage, jarang-jarang aku melatihmu begini, jadi jangan kecewakan aku," ujar Shikamaru pada putranya sebelum ambil ancang-ancang.

"Yah sekalian saja menginap disana, tuan penasihat Hokage. Dasar merepotkan," balas Shikadai yang masih kesal pada ayahnya. Setelah itu ia menjauh bersama Inojin.

"Dan kau gadis kecil, kenapa kau belum bersiap seperti teman-temanmu?" tanya Ino pada Chouchou. "Iya bibi, aku akan bersiap," Chouchou tersenyum manis pada Sai, bukan pada Ino, beda sekali saat ia datang tadi. Ia pun menyusul teman timnya.

"Huh, dasar merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru sebelum mulai latihan. "Ayo kita bangkitkan formasi kebanggaan kita," seru Chouji bersemangat. Ino mengangguk.

Di sisi lain, trio Ino-Shika-Chou junior berkumpul sebentar mendiskusikan taktik mereka.

"Yang kita hadapi adalah orang tua kita yang mempunyai jutsu yang sama dengan kita," ujar Shikadai.

"Tentu saja sama, mereka kan orang tua kita," tambah Inojin tak penting.

"Dan jurus mereka lebih hebat daripada kita," Chouchou masih saja mengunyah kripik kentangnya.

"Tujuan latihan ini untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kita," tukas Inojin. "Kita belum berkembang banyak, jadi bertahan saja sudah cukup kali ini," Shikadai mengungkapkan rencananya. "Aku tak keberatan ditangkap ayahmu, Inojin," Chouchou menoleh pada si rambut pirang.

"Berhentilah mengoceh yang tak perlu, Chouchou," ketus Shikadai. "Kau gendut Chouchou, bukan selera ayahku," mulut tajam warisan Sai keluar dari bibir Inojin. "Dan taruh dulu kripik kentang sialanmu itu, Chouchou, kita terlalu lama diskusi begini. Lihat, bayangan ayahku mulai memanjang," Shikadai melompat menjauh. Begitu pula Inojin. Chouchou pun mengikutinya.

"Ingat, latihan kali ini kita hanya harus bertahan, jangan sampai jatuh di tangan musuh kita!" teriak Shikadai pada dua temannya. "Orang tua kita, Shikadai, bukan musuh," koreksi Inojin. "Yah terserah kau lah, pirang," ejek si rambut nanas pada temannya yang lebih cantik daripada Chouchou. "Maaf teman-teman, tapi aku akan menyerahkan diri dengan mudah kalau paman Sai yang menyerang," kata Chouchou enteng.

"Jangan berani-berani, gendut!"

Trio Ino-Shika-Chou generasi baru pun dimulai

Tambahannya plot less btw..

Huaaaa~


End file.
